Womanizer
by Yasemine
Summary: Lilys Gedankengänge, wenn James sie mal wieder nach einem Date fragt in einer Songfic verpackt.


Dieses Mal versuche ich mich mal an einer Songfic zum gleichnamigen Lied "Womanizer" von Britney Spears.  
Es geht dabei darum, was Lily empfindet, wenn sie James erblickt und wenn er sie wieder mal nach einem Date fragt.  
Ich will euch jetzt nicht weiter aufhalten...also R&R ;)

Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Vertieft in meinen Aufsatz über Kräuterkunde knabberte ich auf meiner Unterlippe und verglich meinen Bericht mit einem Artikel aus dem Schulbuch.

Einiges Seufzen holte mich jedoch aus meinen Gedanken und automatisch hob ich den Blick.

Doch als ich den Grund des Seufzens erkannte, rollte ich mit den Augen.

Wie könnte es auch anders sein, hatte gerade James Potter höchstpersönlich den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. Es war ja nicht so, dass er hier wohnen würde. Missbilligend schnaubte ich und fing an den berühmten Quidditchhelden zu mustern.

Ich musste zugeben, dass er nicht schlecht aussah.

Seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und seine braunen Augen wurden von einer Brille umrahmt. Man konnte nur erahnen, welche Figur er unter seinem Umhang machte, doch ich war mir sicher, dass sein Körper durch das viele Training gestählt war.

Er war nicht der Hässligste…Okay, genau genommen war er sogar mein Typ.

Doch die Art, wie er seine Mitschüler behandelte, löste in mir einen Hass auf ihn aus.

Die ganzen Mädchen, die er schon rumbekommen hatte und wie er sich mit ihnen brüstete stießen mich ab.

Und anscheinend war ich jetzt an der Reihe kurzzeitig seine „Freundin" zu werden, denn er fragte mich seit über einem Monat pausenlos nach einem Date. Doch ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht darauf einlassen sollte.

Ich wollte nicht eine von vielen sein, wusste ich doch genau, wie er mich danach behandeln würde.

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Jedem Mädchen schwur er seine ewige Liebe und ein paar Wochen liefen sie mit einem glücklichen Gesicht herum. Doch dann traf die Trennung wie eine Bombe ein und das Mädchen hat man Tage nicht mehr lachen gesehen. Und er hat sich einen Dreck darum geschert, wie es ihr ging, sondern gleich schon mit der nächsten angebandelt.

Obwohl ich diese aufgetakelten Puderquasten nicht leiden konnte, taten sie mir Leid.

Jede einzelne dachte, dass sie seine große und einzige Liebe ist, doch der Traum wurde jedes Mal zerschmettert.

Und doch tun sie nichts gegen ihn, laufen ihm immer noch nach, obwohl sie wissen, dass er es wieder nicht ernst meint, sondern nur mit ihnen spielt.

Aber mich muss er erst mal knacken. Ich werde für ihn eine Herausforderung sein, die nicht leicht zu überwältigen ist, genau genommen gar nicht. Denn ich habe mir vorgenommen ihm dieselben Schmerzen zurückzuzahlen, die er jedem anderen Mädchen zugefügt hat. Und wie ginge es bei einem jungen Mann besser, als sein Ego ein gewaltiges Stück zu stutzen, wenn er ein Mädchen nicht haben konnte?

Womanizer

…

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'

But I can't do it  
U Womanizer

Jetzt stand er vor mir mit einem treuseligen Lächeln und versuchte mich (wie so oft) zu einem Date zu überreden. Aber ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Er war ein Frauenheld und Herzensbrecher.

Und mich würde er nicht bekommen.

Er brauchte es gar nicht erst versuchen.

Obwohl er mich charmant anlächelte und ich spürte, wie mein Entschluss langsam brökelte, schüttelte ich den Kopf und ignorierte die Stimme in meinem Herzen.

Ich musste auf meinen Kopf hören.

Ich konnte mich nicht auf ihn einlassen, ihm nicht vertrauen.

Er war nur ein Herzensbrecher und das Lächeln war nicht für mich bestimmt, sondern er hatte es schon zuvor der halben weiblichen Schülerschaft geschenkt.

Wieder ich selbst bei diesem Gedanken lehnte ich ab und ignorierte das kleine Flehen in meinem Herzen.

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Verwundert schaute er mich an, als könne er selber nicht fassen, dass ich schon zum wiederholten Male seine Anfrage abgewiesen hatte.

Ich wich seinem Blick aus und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als er mich für verrückt erklärte.

Ich verschränkte die Arme und ballte die Händen zu Fäusten um meine Wut zu unterdrücken.

So toll, war er ja auch nicht, dass ich geistesgestört war, nur weil ich ihn ablehnte.

Er würde schon sehen, wer von uns am Ende verrückt war. Wenn ich nur mal mit ihm gespielt hatte, würde er bald merken, was er davon hatte.

Ein wenig beruhigt von diesem Gedanken entkrampften sich meine Finger wieder und ohne Potter eines Blickes zu würdigen wand ich mich wieder meinem Aufsatz zu.

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Seufzend zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Mir schwirrte nur noch sein Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge umher und das warf mich völlig aus der Bahn.

Kurz schloss ich die Augen und massierte mir meine Schläfen.

Ich sollte aufhören und meine plötzlich aufkeimenden Gefühle unterdrücken.

Ich öffnete meine Augen schließlich wieder, wünschte jedoch ich hätte sie einfach geschlossen gelassen.

Denn kein anderer als James hatte sich zu mir gesetzt und mich beobachtet.

„Was?!", fauchte ich wütend. Einerseits, weil er sich einfach zu mir an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und andererseits, weil ich meine Gefühle nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sein Aftershave stieg mir in die Nase und ich musste meine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen ihn zu ignorieren.

Dachte er jetzt wirklich, dass er mich rumkriegen würde, wenn er mir auf die Pelle rückte?

Zugegeben, die Taktik fing an Wirkung zu zeigen, doch er würde mich nie rumkriegen. Denn er hatte nicht mit der Sturheit einer Lily Evans gerechnet.

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder auf mein Pergament, doch ehe ich mich versah hob er mit einem seiner Finger mein Kinn an, sodass ich ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

Ich war so überrascht, dass ich einfach in die haselnussbraunen Seelenspiegel starren musste und ich begann mich darin zu verlieren.

Begann, alle guten Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen.

Langsam kam er meinem Gesicht immer näher und nur eine einzige Bewegung hätte gereicht um ihn zu stoppen.

Aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr, zu sehr war ich gefangen von seinen Augen.

Doch in dem Moment, als seine Lippen die meinen berührten zuckte ich zusammen und schreckte aus meiner Trance.

Sanft aber bestimmt schob ich ihn kopfschüttelnd weg und erhob mich.

Ich lief in unseren Schlafsaal und lehnte mich gegen die Tür. Ich ließ mich an ihr hinuntergleiten, bis ich schließlich auf dem roten Teppich saß.

Leise seufzte ich und strich mir eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Warum konnte ich nicht früher reagieren?

Weil du es nicht wolltest.

Wieso hat es mir gefallen?

Weil er dir gefällt.

Wieder konnte ich nur langsam den Kopf schütteln, doch ich konnte mich und meine Gefühle nicht selbst verleugnen.

Ja, er ließ mich nicht so kalt, wie ich immer gedacht hatte.

Doch ich hatte Angst verletzt zu werden, nur ein Spielzeug zu sein.

Wenn er vielleicht anders wäre, wenn er nicht ein Frauenheld wäre…Dann würde so vieles leichter sein.

Aber es war nicht so und so musste ich meine Sehnsüchte unterdrücken und versuchen ihn zu vergessen.

Denn er war immer noch ein…

…Womanizer


End file.
